Bitten
by ImaginationCreation
Summary: A Marauder Story: 7th Year. The boys don't make it to the Shrieking Shack on a full moon and Remus finds himself feet from a 6th Year Hufflepuff girl he'd bitten. Will he ruin his life because he ruined hers?
1. Chapter 1

_An idea that just came to me. Marauders: Seventh year. Time: Fall 1976. Enjoy._

**Bitten: Chapter One:**

Remus' POV

I don't remember the day I was bitten but that day would forever change my life. Tonight was the night I'd always feared. The full moon. Tonight I would hurt my friends. I'd told them time and time again to leave me in there alone, but they'd always said no. They didn't trust me.

I would never forgive myself if I ruined another person's life. Never would I ever bite another person.

"Ready Remus?" James asked before checking over his shoulder to see if anyone was listening or following.

I nodded grimly, this was the worst day of the month. I bit into my lip as we walked out of the castle. As tradition Sirius was on my left and James on my right, they were my crutches. Peter dragged his feet behind us.

We made a fast approach to the Whomping Willow, but I could feel myself changing. I turned and grabbed Sirius' arm so hard my fingers turned white. I didn't comprehend the pained expression on his face, I didn't hear what James said as he pulled at me. This was the feeling I hated, having no control.

Then there was the other feeling. Ripping out of my skin. James was yelling but it sounded like whispers. He knew… he knew too well. Suddenly he'd changed into Prongs and sent me flying still as human from Sirius. Then it happened where I lay in the wet grass. It hurt, it always hurt, but I'd never told the boys.

I lay there seizing on the ground, feeling it rip my body apart. Feeling the seams of my clothes rip and the button on my pants pop. Then it was done and I blacked out. I couldn't control myself. I wasn't Remus. I was Moony. I was gone.

When I woke up I was laying on leaves. I sat up and I was stiff as a wooden board. I took in the scenery, all normal… But that was when I saw her. She was lying only feet away from me.

I crawled on my knees to her, hardly feeling the pinpricks of pine needles on the ground. I examined the girl; her blonde hair was splayed around her, pink stained a portion of it. Could that be blood? Had I caused her so much pain? I mobbed her hair and saw it behind her left ear. There… was a bite mark.

I collapsed then. I was completely naked in the Forbidden Forest crying over this poor girl I'd never seen before. I didn't know her and I'd ruined her life even though I'd promised myself I wouldn't.

For how long I cried I don't know, but eventually I told myself to stop. To get up. This girl needed help. And where the hell were the boys? I couldn't walk around nude.

I strode away for a moment, but I found myself unable to walk away from my first victim. I eleven years I'd never slipped. Why now? I walked back to her and gathered her in my arms, I was careful to cradle her head gently. I didn't think anything ill of doing it, I couldn't leave her in pain. I didn't know who she was, but I didn't care.

There was one place to go. Hagrid's. I was naked but… what else could I do?

"Hagrid," I called since I couldn't knock. I thanked god it was still morning and everyone was inside. But what had she been doing? "Hagrid, please, I need help." I heard him shuffling and the door opened, his new puppy Fang barking at his heels.

"Remus!… er… where 're you…"

I didn't have time, I just walked in. "Hagrid. I'm a werewolf. I've done something terrible, I couldn't stop myself. I don't remember… she needs help."

He pulled her from my arms and swung his free arm to clear the table. Things smashed when they hit the floor, but that's where he placed her.

Hagrid turned on her, how could he be so unconcerned? He pulled a blanket from the sofa and tossed it to me. But my fingers were trembling so much I couldn't wrap it around myself. Hagrid had to do it for me. I hadn't realized how cold I was until I found warmth in the blanket.

"You should go."

I turned but stopped as if to stare at the door like I was admiring it. "Who… who is she?"

Hagrid heaved a heavy sigh. "I don' believe you need to know that."

I didn't look at him. I couldn't. I couldn't force myself to move. "I to know. Please Hagrid."

He huffed but told me anyway, "She's Alyse Argens, a Hufflepuff sixth year. Now go up to the castle and get Madame Pomphrey."

I had to bite my lip to remind myself to walk. Had I… had I done something to the boys? Had I hurt them? Had I killed them?

It wasn't the time to worry; I walked up the stairs to the hospital wing.

"Remus," Madame Pomphrey shouted when I came in. "What is it?"

I swallowed and looked at her. "As you know, last night… well we didn't make it to the Shrieking Shack. I don't know what happened to the guys, but… when t was over. There was a girl… I'd I can't believe it. I… she's at Hagrid's, she needs help."

Madame Pomphrey rushed past me out the door. I fell onto one of the beds trembling so much that I couldn't hold the blanket around myself. I didn't care when it fell around my waist and left my upper body exposed and cold. I felt like I was sitting in a patch of snow, I couldn't feel, but still I shook.

--

Stella's POV

"You should tell him!" Grace Perry yelled from where she sat cross-legged at the foot of my bed.

"I can't," I fought with her.

Colbie Carlton laughed, "Can't, _ha_, you can do it."

"Yes," Lily Evans added. "We all known you can. You've never hid your feelings from anybody before."

"But I can't, really," I argued with her.

"Yeah okay." Colbie said sarcastically. "Stella Sparks can't say how she feels for her boyfriend. Yeah right."

"But you don't understand. Whenever I try to tell him… I just choke up."

Grace chuckled, "You and him are item. You've been dating since the beginning of the summer, or the end of the year. For two seasons you've gone out three times a week and hung out everyday. And I swear if I see you snogging one more time… Point is, you totally hit it off and now it's past Thankgiving. It's Seventh year, you can marry him in the summer if you want to!" She'd always been one for happy endings that never came.

"I can't just tell him."

"Yes, you can!" Lily objected and encouraged at the same time, "'Remus, I love you.'"

Colbie clapped her hands, Bravo Lilypad."

Lily rolled her eyes at the nickname from third year. We'd all had them. Graceylace, Colbiecakes, and Stellbell. That wasn't the worst; we'd walked in alphabetical order, left to right. Colbie, Grace, Lily, and me (Stella). We'd also written our nicknames on our papers, and Professor Slughorn will still call us by the names from time to time. That was the time when we could look at the Marauders as friends not boyfriends. The only one that didn't like a Marauder was Grace, and really, why would she? It was Peter. He was nice but nothing special to look at.

Third year was the time when they'd let us call them by nicknames. Jamey, Siriusdelirious, Remusman, and PeterPan. Now they were just James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Or Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. For what reason none of us knew.

We were the Gryffindor Girls, the Marauders were our counterparts. We were pretty popular it seemed.

"Tell him!" Colbie whined at me, "You have to."

I sighed, "Alright. I will. I'll tell him… soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**It's looooonnnggggg. Enjoy.**

**Bitten: Chapter Two**

Remus' POV

I skipped a whole days worth of classes and still Alyse hadn't woken up. It wasn't an excused absence; I just kept going back to the hospital wing. The next day I skipped again. But the third day I forced myself. I'd been banned from the hospital; I wasn't allowed to see Alyse. But today she was back on her feet. And that's when I heard people talking.

I recognized him to be a sixth year Hufflepuff; I'd met once, Dan Morissette. "I swear if I find the one who did that to Alyse. I'll kill it myself." _It _I was an _It _that seemed to describe me perfectly but it added to my pain to hear it.

"What was it again?" _It_.

Dan continued, "It was a freaking werewolf. She's getting all sorts of stares." _It_.

My heart sank. At least I had privacy from the school. No one knew about me. Just the boys. But for Alyse, everyone knew. The whole school knew her would be secret.

After class I walked sullenly to the Fat Lady and said, "Trust Friends." The new password, I bet Dumbledore had set that up for me. I said no "hello" no "How are you" nothing to the Fat Lady like I normally would. I'd just walked in the door and Stella was all over me.

She put her hands on my chest and looked into my eyes, "Where have you been, I've been so worried."

"I…nevermind. I'm fine."

She moved her hands to my shoulders and studied my face. "Remus, your eyes, they look so empty. And you look so sad. What's happened?"

I forced a smiled down at her but didn't seem to accept it.

"Remus."

There was only one way I could think of to shut her up. Normally I wouldn't resort to it. But I kissed her I kissed her hard. But I didn't feel the same spark that I always did. My Stella Spark was gone. Her name was Stella Sparks, but there was no spark for me today. However I continued on with the charade until she pulled away satisfied and tugged me to couch. There we continued to snog, and she yanked away.

"Remus I-"

I didn't listen, "We need to talk."

Her face fell when she heard the words. The dreaded words.

"I don't think I can do this."

Stella looked at me disbelievingly, "Do what?"

"I can't date you anymore. I'm just-"

"What?" Her voice had gotten a higher pitch. "What do you mean? What did I do?"

"It's not you-"

"It's me," she finished, "I'm usually the one saying that." As if my heart wasn't battered enough I felt a swift kick to it when I saw the tears in her eyes, "Remus," Stella pulled on my sleeve, "What did I do? Why are you doing this? I thought you were happy."

"I was happy," I objected.

"_Was_," she said it slowly, as if she was tasting it. "But why aren't you now? What happened to make you unhappy?"

I hadn't thought about this part. "Stella, I just… I'm having a rough week."

"Please, let me help you," she was begging…

"This is something I need to get through by myself."

She was broken, Stella looked like a child I'd taken food from. For that I was filled with more self-loathing than ever before. That's why I took her into my arms and let her shed her tears into my collar. I patted her soft brown hair and held her small body. And I knew that to hurt her like this and hurt Alyse I was the most vile being know n to man. That's why I held her and said I'm sorry more time than I could count.

Stella cried for a long time but finally she stopped and just held onto me. But I knew it was time and I unwrapped her arms from my neck only to see her swollen eyes fill up again.

"I'm sorry," I told her one last time before I pulled her face toward mine to give her one last kiss. And this time I meant it. This time I treasured the kiss. It was a kiss I would remember for the rest of my life, no matter how long the rest might be. Or how short. I wanted her to know by the kiss that I loved her. But I also wanted the kiss to help her forget. I didn't want to her to dwell on me, and a last kiss was a good closure even though none of the Marauders agreed.

I didn't look at her when I stood up. I didn't look at anybody. I just left.

--

Stella's POV

Remus was gone. Remus, my Remus, was gone. He didn't' love me. I hadn't even gotten to tell him. Remus didn't want me. Remus wouldn't let me help him. Remus was gone.

--

Remus' POV

"Remus! What the hell?" Grace Perry yelled into my face.

I wasn't in the mood so I brushed right past her and continued down the staircase.

"Why did you break up with her?" She demanded.

I continued down the stairs, ignoring her.

"Remus. Will you stop?"

This was too far, the past few days I'd struggled to keep my emotions in check. But Grace Perry, boy was she too much. "Grace, I don't have time for a middleman, so would you please, please, leave me alone?"

She backed off and left me alone. This was good; it left me time to look. And it wasn't long before I found Alyse sitting on bench running her fingers over the bandage on her neck. I watched her for a few moments before approaching her with a fake smiled on my face.

"Do I know you?" She asked when I sat down.

"No. But my name is Remus Lupin."

Alyse sighed, "Let me guess, you heard about what happened."

"Yes. I'm very sorry Alyse."

She frowned, "So no introducing needed. Listen I don't need your pity. Why would a Marauder care about me? A sixth year Hufflepuff?"

I bit my tongue, "Well, I care about people and you looked sad. But if you don't want pity then can I just be a friend? You seem like a nice girl."

She thought and then smiled at me.

--

Stella's POV

Days past and Remus didn't change his mind. So I sat in the Library with Grace and her boyfriend, David Albom. It was painful to be around couples but they weren't very open so it was tolerable.

I missed him, god, I missed Remus. And I didn't understand why he'd dumped me in the first place. That hurt, but not as much as the fact that he did.

David sighed, "Stella, I wish we could do something to make you feel better."

I smiled at him, "I'm okay."

Grace shook her head, "You were just frowning."

I scratched at something on the table, "I just don't get it."

"Just… you know what? We need to go out and have fun." With that Grace grabbed David's hand and jumped to her feet.

I stood and followed them out. I had no idea what her plan could be. But soon I found myself standing in the Quidditch ring with a broom in my hand. "Grace, you know I can't fly on this thing."

She mounted her broom and looked at me. "Yeah? I bet you can."

I didn't fight but only got on my broom and into the air. It was there I sat, unsure and out of my element. Grace and David flew around me trying to get me to something, but I didn't feel safe.

That's when Grace slammed into my and rocketed down to earth. But I didn't scream the whole down. I laughed. IT was the exhilarating thing I'd ever done. And when I got close enough to the ground I landed and laughed some more where I lay in the grass.

That was all it took. That put me back in my normal laughing mood. Deep inside though, I still cared deeply about Remus I worried what would happen to him. What was happening to him And why it had. I didn't understand, but I thought maybe, if I gave him space and was there when he wanted, maybe he'd change his mind. Because I knew that I would never stop loving Remus.

--

Remus' POV

"I'm really sorry Remus," Sirius told me after I'd asked where they'd been. They'd searched the forest for me. But they couldn't find me. I'd slipped right out of their fingers.

"It isn't your fault."

Sirius looked at me seriously, "It isn't yours either. You know that right?"

I nodded. But I didn't believe it. Just because I couldn't remember what happens those nights doesn't mean I couldn't have the willpower to stop myself. What if I had been able to and didn't remember?

"It really isn't. Listen to us." James probed.

But Peter said what I thought. "Maybe he doesn't' care. The fact is it happened and he feels guilty."

Prongs and Padfoot stared. But it was the truth. I'd talked to Alyse once but since I haven't been able to. Perhaps because I knew if she knew she would hate me. And perhaps because I knew the whole school would find out if she did. But the perhaps didn't matter .The sad fact was I'd ruined her life and how could I stay in a life I'd ruined? But I wanted to.

Part of me wanted to go home. Part of me wanted to go back to Stella and explain everything. Part of me wanted to go to Alyse. And a huge part of me wanted to erase time.

"What I want to know," James started, "Is why you broke up with Stella."

I looked down at the floor, "Well, I really don't have room in my head for her right now."

"I understand that," Sirius said, "But why do this to her? She's like… a sister to me, Remus, she lived across the street my whole life."

I felt horrible about what I'd done to Stella, but I felt much worse about Alyse. Stella would forget about me eventually, forget my name entirely. But Alyse, thought she didn't know I'd bitten her. Alyse would never forget. Her whole life was cursed because I didn't know how to control myself.

"What Sirius? Do you want me to crawl back to her and say 'Accept me as I am, a monster'?"

Sirius shook his head, "You can't control it, Remus, it isn't your fault."

"Well maybe it's good I broke up with her. This was I can't hurt her."

Peter patted my arm, "I don't think you'll hurt anyone again. I mean, you went for eleven years without having a victim and now you're going to be ever more careful."

I felt the self-loathing build up in me, "But happened and now I have no trust in myself."

James was annoyed now, "GOD DAN IT MOONY! It was a mistake. They happen. Get past it."

Now my self-loathing was replaced with anger. "How am I supposed to get past ruining someone's life?"

Peter crossed his arms, "Well look at this way… it isn't your fault?"

James ignored Peter complete, probably because he knew my retort. "How about a memory charm?"

I started to yell once he said that, "I don't need no effing memory charm, James! I want to remember this anyway!"

"Why?" He protested.

"Because," I said, "then I won't do it again."

Peter was paying closer attention than I'd ever noticed him do in his classes. "But you just said you can't trust yourself. And why would you break up with Stella for fear you'd hurt her if you'll never do it again?"

"Because," I hollered, "I'm sick of hurting her anyway."

"Okay," James intervened, "Maybe we should forget this whole topic." I wished I could do as he said, but for me the image of Alyse laying on the ground covered in her own blood gave me nightmares and I couldn't get rid of the sight.

"I talked to Alyse," I confessed.

"About what?" Peter asked, "You told her it you?" Either he'd fallen into his old ways or he had no faith in me.

"No, I just talked to her."

Sirius tsked, "You should leave her alone."

James agreed, "Yeah. You probably should, it can't be healthy."

"But I want to help her."

"But how can you?" Peter questioned.

Sirius nodded, "You really can't," he pointed out, "She would be freak out if she found out." Did he seriously think I hadn't thoughtof that?

"But everyone knows, the whole school," I told them.

James shook his head again, "I still say you should keep away from her. You don't even know her. At. All. Really you don't."

I started protesting before he'd even taken another breath. "She let me talk to her. She said I was brave. Everyone was avoiding her. She needs a friend. Besides Dan Morissette."

Sirius crinkled his forehead, "Who?"

"She only has him," I said."

"You know this how?" James seemed anxious.

Sirius jumped in, "Have you been stalker her?"

Peter then shouted, "I think he has!"

I could have punched one of them in the face but instead I said to defend my actions, "I was concerned."

"He admits it!" Sirius yelled.

I crossed my arms, "Is it so wrong I want to… I just don't want her to be alone. After what I've done she deserved to be understood."

"Well," James caved because he didn't want to fight anymore. "You do what you want, I guess. Just don't let her find out."

"You know what I think?" Sirius asked. "I think you should apologize to Stella and forget about this chick." Sirius pushed me again about Stella.

"Shut up," I shouted.

"Why?" He asked abruptly. "She didn't' do anything wrong."

"Shut up!" I screamed and heard it echo down the staircases.

Next I saw Colbie Carlton, a fellow prefect walk over, "Remus, something wrong?" When I ignored her she got more annoying, "Remus? Hello?"

"No," I snapped, "nothing is wrong."

She looked at Sirius then me. Did she like him? He flirted all the time, but he'll do that to any girl. "Then why are you shouting at Sirus?"

"Haven't you ever shouted at Sirius?"

"Well yeah," she admitted, "but not quite that loud."

Sirius touched her arm, "Eh don't worry about it Cole, it's nothing."

"You sure," she asked.

"Yeah," Sirius turned her around. "But c'mon I don't feel like hanging around her anymore." With that they walked off and my self-loathing built up even more. Now Sirius was mad at me.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is a fun one. I hope you like it. =]_

**Bitten: Chapter Three**

Sirius' POV

"Are you okay?" Colbie asked as we sat down by the lake.

"No, I'm not."

"Sorry," she mumbled, "what happened?"

"I can't tell you most of it. But basically, Remus is PMSing."

Cole giggled, "Okay. Well then, do what I do when it's Grace. Give him so space."

"I would if I could, but if I do that he'll start his stalking back up again."

"What?" She nearly yelled. "Is he stalking Stella?"

"No. He broke up with Stella, if you can believe that. I don't even understand why he did. Well I kinda understand but it's a really stupid reason." I couldn't continue like this. I couldn't spoil his secret.

"I heard. But why?" She asked. "Even Stella doesn't know. Which is why she's upset and Grace is so pissed. Grace always watched out for her you know, Stella seems to be used a lot. She's such a pretty girl."

"Yeah I know. But I can't tell you because Remus would pop a vein."

"Is it someone else? He likes someone else doesn't he?"

I wondered vaguely if he did. That Alyse girl that he couldn't seem to leave alone. He seemed obsessed with her. "Not exactly."

Colbie laid down in the grass, I tried not to pay too much attention to her… curves as she did so. "Ugh, he is PMSing!"

"I know. He needs to chill."

She tried to smile, "On a happier note…" Cole thought, "I don't know."

I let out a sigh, "Great."

Suddenly she sat up, "We should go to Hogsmead."

I raised my eyebrows. "That is against the rules Ms. Prefect."

She scowled at the nickname that we had for all of them. They were all Prefects. Stella, Grace, Lily, and Colbie… Colbie and Grace were the most unlikely.

"Like you care… at… all." Those words said it all and I was on my feet in seconds.

"You're right, I don't. Let's go."

"Well, we can't go out the front gate. So I hope you some sort of passage way."

I shook my head at her, "Of course I know a passageway! I'm a Marauder, aren't I?" I turned and started walking back to the school.

"Dang," Cole, as I like to call her snapped, "when did I start breaking rules?"

"Probably when you started hanging out with me."

"Yeah," she agreed and laughed. "You are a bad influence. But I don't care. Let's go before we get caught."

We walked to the statue and I opened it pulling her quickly inside.

"Wait," Cole suddenly grabbed my arm, "What is someone sees us?"

"I've come down here about eighty billion times. No one will see us. Besides the bartender and she doesn't mind."

"Where does this end?" Cole asked as I pulled her quickly and didn't answer until we were out of the tunnel.

"We're in the backroom at Honeydukes. We just gotta sneak out now." She caught me off guard when she abruptly squealed and looked back into the tunnel.

"Shit, don't do that." I said hurriedly. Somewhere along the line she'd grabbed my arm when she screamed.

"What was that?"

"Probably a mouse or something."

"Ew!" she screamed and then realized, "Oops… sorry."

"Come on," I lead her to the door and brought her outside.

"Okay," she exhaled, "we made it."

I almost laughed, as if we wouldn't make it. "Yeah. Where shall we go?"

"Um," Cole hummed. "Anywhere. Somewhere fun."

"Zonkos!" I proclaimed. "I need to stock up. By the way, you can let go of my arm."

"Right," she dropped my arm. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Hey, after we go to Zonkos, we can go the Three Broomsticks. That's always fun."

"So," Cole said as we walked. "Do you think James will ever notice that Lily likes him?"

"Wait, what? She likes him?" I was shocked. I had no idea that Lily had any feelings for James. But I knew he had since fifth year. "Well… he likes her. So they should just get together already."

"Seriously?"

"Well, yeah, I thought everyone knew that," I murmured unsure if I go on.

"No… but maybe we should gossip about our friends more." She explained, "I don't think Peter and Grace have a chance seeing as she has a boyfriend. And Remus should get back with Stella. James and Lily…"

"You trying to tell me something?" I teased.

"Huh?"

I laughed, "Well, you seem to have left both of us open."

"What?" She questioned. "NO! I didn't mean…"

I broke into a teasing song. "Youuu like me! Colbie likes me!"

"No I don't! I don't like you!" She hollered at me.

"Chill," I stifled a laugh, "I'm joking."

"Good," Cole scoffed at me. "Because I don't like you."

"I think you do."

"I don't," she fought.

"Do too," I kept pestering her, trying to fight the possible feeling that I might maybe like her just a little bit.

"Don't! I bet _you_ do, the way you're being persistent."

"I bet _you _do, the way you're being defensive," I fought fire with fire.

"I don't even like anyone in our house," she supplied. "I like someone in Ravenclaw!"

"Seriously?" I was taken back. "Who?"

"I'm not telling _you_."

"Why not?" I frowned.

"Because!" She shouted. "You'll run off and tell him."

"No, I won't!"

"I you must know…" She paused as if she were contemplating telling me. "It's Neil Davidson."

"NEIL DAVIDSON?" I hollered out of shock. And confusion. He wasn't her type. He wasn't anyone's type.

"What's wrong with that," Cole asked calmly.

"He's… he's a _nerd_."

She snorted, "He's smarter than you."

"Neil Davidson… I can't believe it."

"Oh shut up." Cole said as she glared at me. "He's better than most of the people in the school. I could be a bitch and say I like your brother," she said this in a mocking tone, but it wasn't funny.

"Don't even joke about that! Ugh, I think I'm gonna barf from the mental image."

Cole seemed to think this was funny from the way she laughed. "Well it isn't. But none of the Marauders either."

"Except me," I smiled as charmingly as I could muster.

"Oh c'mon why do you think that?"

"Because you do," I gave her a hard time.

"Yeah I do."

I stopped in my tracks about ten steps from Zonko's. "You do?"

"As a friend and just that."

I sighed, "You should like someone other than Neil Anderson."

"Davidson."

I shook my head and opened the door, "Same thing… hey dungbombs." I was suddenly distracted as I looked at the bombs. They were double the normal price. "These things are getting expensive."

"What the heck is this?" Colbie asked as she reached to touch something.

"Don't touch it!"

"Why not?" She snapped.

"Because, those things are dangerous. They explode!" I turned back to the dungbombs and tried to think of how many I could manage to buy. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Colbie reach out and touch something from another box and heard the familiar explosion. "I told you not to touch it," and I looked at her, covered in purple slime.

"It wasn't in the same place," she sounded very, very pissed off."

"I warned you didn't I? Don't snap at me." I turned back to the dungbombs and examined one to see if it was even worth the buy.

Cole wouldn't let me ignore her, "What do I do now?"

"Well," I looked her over, "You could take a shower. That stuff smells like crap."

"Is this the stuff that was all over the girl's dormitory last April Fools?"

"Um… possibly." I smiled slyly.

"How did you get up there?" Cole asked fascinated as she forgot the goo. "And how did you touch it without it blowing up."

I tapped my fingers on the box, "I threw it through the window on my broomstick. It would quite well. And you put a time charm on it."

"Oh."

I let my eyes wander back along the boxes to a new product. It was interesting, it was, _SMACK!_ The goo bomb hit me right in the back and splattered all around, ricocheting off of everything and covering my front as well. I spun on my heel. "What was that for!"

"Fun."

"Just because you like Neil Anderson doesn't mean you have to hate me. He's so uncool." I sighed my nostrils flaring from the smell.

"Okay," Colbie snorted, "Davidson… and maybe I'll have to start conversation with your brother. Or join Lily when she hangs out with Severus."

I reached around and grabbed something from a box and flung it at her. And it went like that until the two of us look liked a rainbow and smelled horrible.

Many dungbombs later Zonko came running, "What is the meaning of this?" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"He started it," Colbie screamed.

"No I didn't! You tossed that purple crap at me!"

"You didn't tell me what it was!"

"I told you not to touch it!"

"You've been annoying me all day," she protested and calmed to explain to Zonko. "He has such a big ego he thinks every girl in the school likes him."

"It's true!" I added. "Zonko knows it. Every time I come in here with a new girl he gives me a discount. He thinks I'm gonna run out."

"Well I'm not interested!" She fought.

Zonko stood amid the mess and shook his head at the two of us.

"Good! Because…"

Cole crossed her arms, "Because why?"

Zonko interrupted knowing it was going to get messy. "Everyone out! Black, I'll assure you this will be added to you tab!" Colbie spun on her expensive heels now ruined and clicked out of the store. Zonko shook his head, "Go and talk to her why don't you."

"My tab? You're not really…"

He glowered at me, "Out."

I walked quickly out of the building and down the street to find Colbie who was walking faster than I thought any girl in heels could possibly manage. "Do you even know how to get back to the castle?" I yelled to her.

"Go away." She sounded sniffly, like maybe she was crying. I thought back to what I'd said in the store about how it was good she didn't like me… shit. She was my Cole, I was the only one she didn't yell at for calling her that, I couldn't mess this up.

"Are you crying?"

"No. Go away," She argued and walked faster.

I went faster attempting to catch up with her. "Hey I'm sorry, okay?"

"Why? What's the point."

"What do you mean, 'what's the point?' You're my friend, aren't you?" I tried to catch up but she was still a good ten feet ahead of me.

"Yeah but your just being an ass. You've never said you were sorry to me before in all the time I've known you." Her voice was meant to venomous but she sounded horrible.

"I'm saying it now. Can you slow down please?

"If you can catch up, you can talk to me."

I ran to catch her and looked at her but she turned her face so I couldn't see her. Silently I guided us back to the Honeydukes and took my wand to clean us up. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said the things I said."

She turned to me before I opened the door, "I don't even like Neil Davidson."

I paused with my hand on the doorknob. "You don't? Why did you lie to me?"

"You just wouldn't shut up." She had stopped crying and looked sorry now. I didn't want you to know who I really liked."

My face softened, "Who do you really like."

She hesitated, "You…"

I stared at her, I'd been teasing her all this time and she liked me. "I didn't know, Cole… I'm so sorry."

"Forget I said anything."

I turned the doorknob. "It's not that I don't. I just never really imagined it. Or thought about it. I kinda do. I just don't know if it's worth risking our friendship…"

"Since when do you care about friendship with a girl?"

I crossed my arms from where I stood in the backroom. "With you I care. With all the Griffindor Girls I care."

"Let's just go," she muttered and walked back to the passage.

I followed her and talked quietly with her about nothing in particular as we walked along.

"What are you doing down here?" I heard Remus question loudly from the direction we were walking.

Colbie screamed in shock and dug her fingernails into my arm once more. It hurt, but I didn't say anything about it. "What about you Moony?"

I couldn't really make out his expression in the dark, "I was just thinking…"

"Are you stalking that girl again?"

"No," he shot at me.

I couldn't bear Colbie's nails anymore and pulled her instead into my arms in the form of a hug. I didn't want to hurt her feelings anymore than I already had. "Good, keep it that way."

He scowled something at me I couldn't hear because I was paying too much attention to the contact Colbie was making with me. Her breathing, her… body against mine, her face in my neck. Stop, stop, I looked at Remus but before I could say anything Colbie took her face from my neck and angrily screamed at him, "What the hell Remus? You scared the shit outta me!" She turned her cheek and leaned it against my neck. I swallowed and I was sure she felt my adams apple move but she didn't do anything. She just stayed there.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Being with her. She was the type of girl who's relationships were strictly long termed. But the problem would be keeping it that way. I normally go from girl to girl in the time it takes for Griffindor to win a quidditch match.

"Let's just go back," Remus said quietly and I found it hard to let go of Cole and step back. What am I thinking?


	4. Chapter 4

**Bitten: Chapter Four**

Remus' POV

Things were getting worse. I stopped trying. I stopped doing homework, got Ts on my tests and quizzes. I knew somewhere inside of my this was wrong and that I could do better, but I couldn't pull myself up from the murky depths I'd fallen into.

I was now almost always ten steps behind Alyse. It was an obsession of mine. 'Make sure Alyse is okay. Make sure no one picks on her. This is your fault; you deserve to feel her pain.' I wasn't even talking to James, Sirius, or Peter anymore. They didn't understand, and they never would.

If I felt bad for fighting with James and Sirius every full moon, this feeling is so much more. Much worse.

I find myself thinking that the world would be better without me. Better if I were to just die. But I can't think those things; I have to look out for Alyse. And I know that's the only reason I'm still alive. Time passed slowly for me, but Stella was well on the road to recovery. Sometimes though, up in the common room, I'd catch her staring at me with a concerned look on her face. But she'd never say anything. We'd never talk.

I could tell teachers were becoming worried, which is why I sped out of their classes so soon. But one day after Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall caught me before I could slip away.

"Remus… a word." She walked toward me before I could leave.

I placed my books back on the table and watched the other students file out. Stella stopped at looked for a moment before Grace pulled her away. Professor McGonagall crossed the room to shut the heavy door and turned on me again.

"Professor, I have to go…"

She shook her head, "No. You don't. I know very well what you've been doing, and it's not right."

I looked down at my books piled on the table. I didn't want to be having this conversation. I just wanted to go see Alyse. McGonagall didn't know how it felt. She didn't know why it hurt so much.

"You can't blame yourself this way," she continued. "You know full well you can't. You had no control. Remember what we learn in class, a werewolf would attack his best friend. You didn't know what you were doing!"

I backed away from her in shock. She was scolding me. "Didn't know? How could I not? I'm a beast! A monster! I don't deserve be able to attend school here. Regardless of what I do and do not know."

She glared at me and pierced her lips. "Remus Lupin. Are you aware that you've gotten Trolls on my past four exams?"

"Yes ma'am, I am."

Professor McGonagall looked down at my desk and picked up my notebook marked _Transfiguration_.

"Don't…" I pleaded with her but she flipped it open anyway and read. The word _monster _covered the page. She looked up at me and set the notebook back down.

"Come with me Mr. Lupin," she ordered before leading me out of the room and down a series of hallways and stairs. Finally we came upon Professor Slughorn's classroom. Transfiguration was my last class of the day, so we had all the time in the world. She approached him where he sat dozing in his armchair. "Horace. _Horace_," Professor hissed at him.

He jolted awake and dropped the book he had earlier been reading. "Minerva! Remus! What brings you here?"

McGonagall got straight down to business. "We need that potion."

"Potion?" Slughorn seemed deep in thought as he tried to remember what potion she was talking about.

"The one that stops werewolf transformation."

Slughorn patted his fat belly as he considered. "That's risky. It's a new potion you know. Just invented a few months ago. To use it on a student…"

"Horace, will you make the potion or do I have to go buy it?" She demanded.

The man jumped to his feet and I just stared. This was great. This could be the cure for me. I felt burst of new energy and excitement. But it washed away quickly as I realized, the potion would not erase what I had done.

When they'd walked into his supplies closet I bolted out the door. I was heading right to McGonagall's classroom. And then I was gone. I would run away. It was just too difficult to stay. But before I had the chance to get there someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Remus," it was Stella. Her deep brown eyes stabbed holes in mine. She knew me too well.

I tried to turn but she grabbed my hand, "Remus, your hands are so cold."

I stared at her.

As we stood there she laced her fingers through mine, and I felt my heart jump in a familiar way. She held my hands for a moment before moving her face toward mine. I couldn't make myself move away, I was frozen. She didn't do what I expected, but she placed her forehead against mine, and staring into my eyes she whispered, "Remus, whatever you're feeling, you can tell me. You know that right? Because no matter what happens I'll always be around to listen. Remember when we made that promise?"

I remembered. On our first date.

She brought her free hand up to my face, "I know you're hurting. And I have no idea why. I miss you."

Stella had no idea how much I missed her. Right now I just wanted to kiss her and forget everything that happened. But there was no way to do that. Sometimes I felt like I was there again, curled over that girl.

She held her pose for a minute but dropped her hand realizing I wouldn't say anything back. But I caught it before she left and she looked back at me in shock. I was aware of how tears were in my eyes, how babyish it would make me look. "Stella, I… I miss you too, so much."

Her clutch on my hand tightened and she turned back to me. "Remus, what's going on?"

"I can't."

"You can," she shook her head and smiled at me, there were tears in her eyes. But they were different from when I left her. "Remus there was something I wanted to tell you…"

I kept my eyes trained on hers, even though it hurt.

"I love you."

I gave her a blank stare. It hurt. This hurt so much. I tore my hand from hers, causing new tears to pop up in her eyes.

"I can't… I can't… you shouldn't love me," I stammered.

"I do though," she fought me, seeing the chance. "You're hurting. I can help you."

I backed up against the wall and trembled, "No one can help me. Stella, you can't help me. You don't understand!"

Stella came toward me, "I don't understand because you don't want me to."

"You don't know how much I want to say that back. How much I want to hold you again. But so much has changed."

She pressed her hands against my shoulders, "I don't care what's changed. I'm here for you. And I love you. Never forget that, okay?"

I nodded, and she pressed her lips to mine, for only the briefest moment.

I stared at her when she pulled away, "Stella, I… I've got to go." She backed away from me and I stepped away from the wall, heading back to McGonagall's classroom. This time I didn't mean to leave the school. Stella's kiss lingered on my lips all night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bitten: Chapter Five**

Grace's POV

"Stop stressing! He's an asshole!" I yelled at Stella when I saw her in the common room.

"He is not!" She immediately defended. She'd taken the worried face off, but it had still been there. Stella was the type of girl to linger. It didn't matter how much someone had hurt her, all that mattered was that they were okay.

"Yes he is, just forget about him."

I'd lost her attention already; she had that face back on again. Concerned and worried as she stared out the window.

"Stella, he's an asshole. Anyone-"

"Look can you just stop?" An angry voice interrupted me from across the room. I knew it as soon as I heard it. James and he sounded annoyed.

"Why should I? He doesn't care."

James shook his head and stood. "He doesn't need this. You know _nothing _about what's going on. So please. Do us all a favor and shut your mouth for once. You don't know anything about what you're talking about."

I felt my mouth drop a little as I stared at him in shock. "James," I scowled, quickly recovering, "I thought you wouldn't care either. You're not even talking to him."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really Grace? _I _wouldn't care? He's my _best _friend. You might be a big enough bitch to stop caring about your friend completely. But I could never do that. He'll talk to me when he's ready. He just needs to get through this on his own."

"I think he's an asshole," I said again, testing him.

"Would you _shut up_?" He yelled at me. "You don't know anything. And not knowing anything gives you no room to comment on the matter."

"Alright," Lily interrupted, "what's going on?"

James rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw.

"What?"

He sighed and turned, collecting his books from the couch he'd been sitting on. And without another word he turned to the exit and left.

When I turned I was getting the most annoyed look from Stella. Which was weird because she really never gets too annoyed. "That was uncalled for, Grace."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah, okay. I'll just let you keep loving him."

"And why not? I can…" But she fell silent and her eyes lingered on something behind me. I turned in my seat and there was Remus, looking miserable. I wondered how much he could have heard, but I didn't care.

"What do you want?" I demanded and heard Stella gasp.

He shook his head and turned to walk to the door, just as James had. But Stella was on her feet and catching up to him a second. "Remus…" Then she dropped her voice and I couldn't hear a thing. I was taken by how cute they looked together; I hadn't seen it in weeks. But the way he drooped his head so she could whisper into his ear was adorable. What had happened between them?

I watched as Remus shook his head and left. Stella just stood there looking upset for a moment and then turned, gave me a death glare and brushed passed Lily up to the girls dormitory.

* * *

Dan's POV

"Alyse, I don't like seeing you like this."

She glanced at me and looked back down at the paper she'd been doodling on. "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't."

She put down her quill and looked up again, "Well obviously. But it isn't like I can do anything about it."

I looked down at the table, "I'm really sorry that happened to you."

"Well you don't help," she snapped. "Going around all pissed off. You're just spreading the word. There is absolutely nothing you can do."

"I'm sorry," I repeated. "But can I ask, you haven't told me, why were you outside so late?"

Alyse crossed her arms and sat back, "I was going to the owlery."

"But you were found in the forest."

She glared at me, "I ran away. Is that so hard to believe?" I could see she didn't really mean to offend me; she was just trying to defend herself.

"I don't want to upset you. I just, I wish I could have been there. I would _gladly_ switch places with you," I explained. And it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't something I would look forward to every month.

She looked down at her paper again, "I don't know how to tell my mom."

"She doesn't know yet?" I questioned.

"I begged Dumbledore not to send an owl. She'll be really upset. I have to figure out how to tell her. But how do I? 'Hey Mum, I just thought I'd let you know that I'm a werewolf now,'?"

I reached across the table and touched her hand. "Your mum will be okay. She's been through a lot."

"This isn't exactly your run of the mill year at Hogwarts, Dan."

"Which is why you need to tell her," I rushed. "And maybe go home for a while and take a break, at least until everything cools off." Because things right now were hot, everyone in the school was murmuring her name, Alyse Argens every corner you'd turn if you saw people clumped together you could just guess it was about her.

"Can you help me write it? I meant to… but I couldn't." She stopped and looked down at the sheet in front her. On top it read, "Dear Mum." And the rest was covered in scribbles. She pulled out a new sheet and I stood, walked around the table and sat next to her.

"Well you're going to want to start with 'Dear Mum,' again." The letter we came up would be upsetting to anyone who read it.

_Dear Mum,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written more. The years been great, except for these past few weeks._

_Of course, we're only two months in, to be honest only the first two weeks went well. When the third came everything went downhill. This isn't easy to write, and it will be hard for you to read, in the third week I was attacked._

_I was walking to the Owlery to mail a letter, the sun was setting and on my way back the moon was rising. I didn't know it was full. I was chased and bitten by a werewolf. I begged Professor Dumbledore not to send an owl, because this was something I needed to tell you myself._

_So I dread more and more every day the coming full moon. And everyone knows, and I hear them wherever I go saying "There's the werewolf." Or making wolf calls. I'm sorry. I wish I'd been more responsible._

_I love you,_

_Alyse_

She looked up at me, "We need to send it."

"C'mon," I whispered and stood up.

"I don't want to go outside," she nearly whimpered, petrified at what might await outdoors.

I offered her my hand which she nervously took and pulled her to her feet, then close to my side. I'll be with you. And it's broad daylight. Nothing more can hurt you. Trust me, I wouldn't let anything touch you."

She looked at me with fear, "What if I hurt you?"

I wrapped my arm around her and walked her to the door, "You won't hurt me."

* * *

Does anyone read this? Please review, I won't know what you like, or would like in this story unless you give me some feedback. I want reviews or no chapter six. Yeah, I will do that :P


	6. Chapter 6

_I admit it's been a while. If this story has more than one follower whose name isn't Emily I apologize for lack of posting. I've been writing my own story, which is a heaping 336 pages. And I apologize, writing my own story is more important to me that writing someone else's. JKRowlings Harry Potter is simply the best out there and I can only hope that I get anywhere as good as her. Here is the newest chapter in the story._

_On another note, I saw a terrible video on youtube in which two boys distroy Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I gasped when they threw it in the pool._ _It may have been an "extra copy" bought soley for that purpose, but even so._

.com/watch?v=9nc4dM2lDgE

* * *

**Bitten: Chapter Six**

James' POV

"I heard you went off on Grace," Colbie said quietly behind me as I stalked down the corridor an hour after fighting with Grace.

"Yep."

She nearly ran to keep up with me, "I don't get it. Why? You normally don't fight with anyone. And Grace of all people? I can understand how she's annoying, but I'd expect you to fight with one of the guys."

I shrugged. "She's been pissing me off."

Colbie sighed, "Everyone has been pissing everyone off."

"It's a bad year. I can't wait to be done with it," I told her sternly.

"What?" She gasped. "James, this is our last year here. Once this is done we're not going to see our friends every single day. We'll be out on our own struggling to find where we belong. How can you wish it was just over, just like that?"

"I just do." I wished she would leave me alone, but I didn't have it in me to tell her so, so I dealt with her tagging along as I tried to blow off steam.

"You can't mean that, James, what about the Marauders, you'll miss them when this year ends."

I shook my head, "We'll always be the Marauders."

Colbie followed after me, "I don't get it. It seems all the boys want out. I don't understand what's going on James. I loved how it was, we were so tightly knit, now everyone has a bad temper and everything is falling apart."

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't explain."

"Why not?" Colbie badgered.

I had no longing to start yelling at another girl. But it seemed ever since I let Moony down and he got Alyse, I hadn't felt right. I'd been walking around feeling sick. I knew how hard it was for Remus, I knew how hard it was for Sirius and myself, now someone else was stuck with the same disease, and there was no way I could help her without exposing Remus for who he was.

"It's something I promised never to tell."

Colbie sighed as if she expected me to spill everything. "I'm sorry; I guess I just wish it was last year."

"Me too."

"Well," Colbie started. "I guess maybe two years ago instead, last year I was with Carter Wainright and we all know what a jerk he turned out to be."

"Sirius beat him up, I remember."

Colbie giggled slightly at that. "I remember that too. I seemed to have him wrapped around my finger at the time."

I shrugged, thinking that she still did. He'd do it again; he was hopelessly in love with Colbie Carlton. Talking about it seemed weird though, almost like betraying him. I wasn't one that much liked talking about exes anyway, especially with one of the girls.

"James, is something wrong?"

I nodded and then caught myself. "Not really, I'm just mad from before. Everything is screwed up. And I think I need to go talk to Dumbledore."

"I'm walking that way," Colbie noted, "I'll come with you."

"No, I'm sorry but I need to time to think on my own."

"Oh," Colbie's mouth formed an 'O' and I realized then she must not be having the best time with her friends either. I stopped to wait for the stairs and when they landed where I wanted them I descended without a second glance or a second thought.

I approached Dumbledore's entrance, "Stapler." I said and watch the bird start moving. Dumbledore had a thing for Muggle products, but you soon stopped noticing. I climbed the stairs and knocked hard.

"Come in, James."

I walked in, "I have a problem."

He didn't acknowledge what I said; instead he motioned to the armchair near his desk. "Please, do have a seat." He grabbed a pitcher from his desk, "Would you like some Pumpkin Juice? Or how about a cake, Hagrid send them up, I find them rather enjoyable."

I stared and him and thought of the rock cakes. I hated them, they nearly broke my teeth every time I tried to eat them.

"You see, I made up this small softening spell, would you like to try one?"

I nodded, seeing no reason to refuse. And of course, as whenever I was with Hagrid I took one not to be rude. I grabbed a cake and put it slowly in my mouth. Dumbledore was right, they were enjoyable, when they weren't breaking your teeth.

He handed me a glass of Pumpkin Juice. "How are your parents, James?"

I shrugged, "Dunno, haven't written them."

"Oh,' Dumbledore sighed. "You should write them more often, you'll find later in your life that parents are very important. If you don't spend time with them when you can you will always miss them. That is a lesson I have learned, and I am sure everyone here and everyone who will soon attend with learn."

"I guess," I'd never felt forced with him. I could tell him whatever I liked and I remembered many times sitting here cussing my head off and not getting in any trouble for doing so. Any other teacher and I'd be in detention for months.

"How about Lily Evans, you seem quite close to her."

"She's alright."

Dumbledore gave me a knowing grin, there weren't secrets from him. "Have you given any thought to your career outside Hogwarts? I've told you start thinking. I think you would be a good Auror, or perhaps a Quidditch player. Your decision, both very good careers. Or you know, you're always welcome here."

He opened his mouth to continue but I cut him off. "That's not what I want to talk about," I snapped.

"No one ever wants to think of future life, alas, if you don't it will hit you quite heavily."

"Dumbledore, I'm serious."

He looked at my soberly and finally looked me in the eye. "I understand your trouble over this month, but rest assured, we will figure out something to do with Alyse."

"But what, if you stick her in the shrieking shack she'll know about Remus." I fought.

"I don't plan to put her in the shrieking shack, James. Don't worry about it. I have it all handled," he explained no further and picked at a jar of Bertie Botts.

"Then what?"

"Don't worry about it," his gaze wandered, "Faux is going to flame soon."

I jumped up, "I don't care about your ruddy bird!"

He didn't look startled, perhaps a bit disappointed however. "James, I must ask that your control your temper. And also that you don't do anything rash. I believe that telling Alyse what happened would not be the smartest idea. I don't even think you should tell her you involved. On another note, I'd assume you wouldn't want others to know your business; what you do and what you don't, where you go and where you take head, so I must ask that you leave Alyse's affairs to her and not try to be involved. Should she come to you for guidance then alas, I am an old fool. I however am doubtful that she will, but unless she does, please, do not inquire about Alyse. Do not get into the heated debates about her in the corridors. Speak not of her in public, if you must speak of her, speak of her only hidden away and only with Remus, as he is the only one who has the right to inquire. I will not even tell him much, all I will tell him, and you as well; is that she is struggling, but she will be in good hands come the time of the full moon."

I glanced down at the floor, "I suppose I can understand, but this is my fault. I should know."

"No, this is no ones fault. This was an accident."

"That was no accident," I noted causing Dumbledore to look at up me sharply.

"James, what exactly do you mean? You can't have planned this."

I shook my head, "No, and that's exactly the problem." I took a breath. "It was poor thinking on all of our parts. We didn't get out soon enough, why? We were goofing around all day, we were dilly dallying. We were running around being teenage boys, something we've always taken advantage of. Guess what Dumbledore, we didn't make it to the tree. We were only just passing Hagrid's. The moon rose, and we lost him, we hadn't even changed yet. It's our fault Dumbledore. Sirius, Peter, and I? We're all to blame. Not Remus, he'd been bugging us for an hour, we didn't listen. Now I find it hard to think of myself as a Marauder. Yes, we cause trouble, but I don't see the fun in it anymore. We've caused our fair share, too much, so much that we ruined someone's life."

He watched me as I took deep breaths, I could hardly control myself.

"This is the end of us you know. I'm pretty sure there is no coming back from this. Will we ever be the Marauders again? No, probably not. None of our hearts are in it anymore. Remus can't even think straight, and I catch him crying sometimes. He's so guilty and it's not even his fault! He broke up with his girlfriend because he thinks he's a monster who will hurt her! I feel so guilty all the time, every time I look at him, I think, 'I made him hurt that way. I made him feel that bad,' Dumbledore I couldn't stop him!

"I can't look at Peter right. His cowardess kills me. The moment it happened he scampered away as a rat. I get it, Remus is scary like that! But he scampered away. I didn't see him for days! Sirius has already taken off on us; Sirius won't even look at Remus since he broke up with Stella. They're close, Sirius and Stella. Remus won't talk to anyone, and Peter is rarely around anymore. I just feel like it's broken, not worth mending. The Marauders are no more."

Dumbledore tapped his fingers on his desk. "If I may be critical to what you've said. I see many errors in your way of thinking. Perhaps you were a bit too late. She indeed was bitten. Rest assured her life is not ruined. There is no reason to break up the Marauders. You are a great pack of friends, friends I would have wished to have in school. On any level this is my fault. There is a potion, a potion I plan to use on Alyse, I had not told you about it."

I could feel things snapping in my head as I was filled with insane anger. "Are you fucking kidding me," I screamed at him. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?" I hollered some more.

"You never asked, you illegally made yourselves Animagi and I figured you had it under control. Not to mention it is new."

I stepped back. "You're serious then? Completely serious. You didn't tell us about this. You never did. Now look what's happened. All this time we've been blaming ourselves, Remus has been inconsolable and all this time it's been you? Thanks a lot Dumbledore, I thought we could trust you."

"You can," he tried to assure.

"I'm considering writing my parents and packing my bags. I can't believe I've been subjected to this stupidity so long." I shook my head and blocking out whatever he said next I walked to his door, swung it open and slammed it hard. To more surprise than any other, I walked straight into Lily Evans.

"Lily… What are you? What did you?"

"So that's what's going on," she stated.

I swallowed. "Lily, you don't fully understand. There's… That's an argument you were listening onto. There's more to the story."

"I understand full well. And I wasn't listening on, you were yelling for god's sake James, I was simply waiting to speak with Dumbledore."

"I'm sure he's in a rather rotten mood," I tried to brush past her but she surprised me and gripped my arm.

"James, I can't believe you would yell at him like that."

I jerked my arm away. "That's what this is about then? You're going to scold me for yelling at the headmaster? Lily this isn't the time for that, I'm not in the mood."

"James…"

I shrugged and walked slowly backwards down the small corridor. "Now you know then, I hope that makes you happy. I hope it makes all you girls happy. You know. The secret is out."

I turned around and rushed down the stair case. I could hear Lily chasing after me but I didn't look. I was so mad, there was no way I could look at her and not explode. I rushed outside quickly, before she could catch up with me.

"Oi! Sirius!" I called him to my side, something I haven't done in quite some time.

He rushed over, "Yeah?"

"Lily knows."

His face grew red, "You can't be serious, James you told her?!"

"No, she over heard."

"Who the bloody hell did you tell then?"

"Nobody, I was actually yelling at Dumbledore." I told him honestly.

His face grew immediately puzzled. "Why would you be yelling at Dumbledore?"

"I wasn't in the best mood to begin with. So I went to talk to him, see how she was, you know, the usual. Only I admitted that everything was messed up. I started freaking out. Well then he decides to tell me that there's been a ruddy potion all along. Well, I started screaming at him."

Sirius crossed his arms, his face very grim. "It could have all been prevented then."

"Lily was outside waiting for Dumbledore. I was screaming. She heard. She knows. I feel even more useless than before."

"Shut up," Sirius told me. "I'm sick of this whole thing. If he has a god damn potion he can just give it to Alyse every chance he gets. She won't ever change. Problem solved."

"That's not the point, the point is it happened."

"Shh. Here she comes."

"James!" Lily shouted.

I didn't turn to face her, "James," she said once behind me.

"Listen, I'm gonna run," Sirius told us and walked over to the water where he sat down with a huge group of girls.

"James, I'm sorry you're mad at me."

I shrugged.

"James, will you walk with me?"

"I guess," she pulled me away from everyone. Her hand slipping into my own. Despite how much I liked her I couldn't bring myself to find pleasure in it. I was still fuming. She lead me far away from anyone and much to my disbelief looked around before tugging me into the Forbidden Forest.

"James, I realize you didn't want me to know. But I want _you _to know that I won't tell. I never would. Do you know that?" She stopped and turned to him. Waiting. She brought her hands up to cradle his face, "Do you know that you can trust me?"

"Lily," I tried to shake away her hands but she held them firmly there.

"I don't get it. All this time, you constantly bugging me. I thought you liked me. Now you don't even trust me, you won't even talk to me."

"I… Lily, I'm just not in the mood."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm not the mood to mess around." Her hands were warm where they laid on my cheeks.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," I jumped back away from her.

"James?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

"It means I like you okay?" I clenched my teeth, thoroughly annoyed. "But… I'm not in the mood. I don't know if I ever will be.

"Why not?"

I bit my tongue, "It's just so frustrating! Now isn't the time for things like that! I let Remus down, you have no idea how terrible I feel for that alone. Bring the girl into it and I might as well curl into a ball and die."

Lily approached me, and prodding my eyes questioningly she stepped forward to hug me. At first I didn't know what to do, but finally I put my arms around her, unable to control myself. She buried her face in my neck and I felt more myself then in a long time.

She looked up at me not long after, "I'll always be here for you, James." She pressed her lips against my cheek. I turned my head and in the next second we were kissing. So Lily and I were there standing in the Forbidden Forest, probably being watched by many different creatures, snogging. It wasn't the best time, but I couldn't think of that as I kissed her. I'd been waiting for that moment since day one. She stopped and rested her head against my chest after a while. "You can always trust me."


End file.
